Ayah sama dengan anak chapter 2
by Mei Ketaren
Summary: lanjutan ayah sama dengan anak yang pertama . Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya . Yuk , baca langsung kalau penasaran ! Thanks !


Ia melihat Boruto yang masih tenang duduk dikursinya sambil bermain sendok dan piring makannya tadi dan dengan begini ia aman mendekati Naruto sekarang . Ia memberanikan diri duduk disamping Naruto , ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto karena Naruto menutup seluruh mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya . Perlahan ia menyentuh punggung suaminya itu , melihat dalam-dalam kearah tangannya itu suapaya berhenti menutup wajah suaminya yang sangat dirindukannya . Dan itu terjadi , tangan itu turun dan menampakkan wajah lesu dengan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dipelupuk matanya.

Naruto pahlawan dunia bisa mengalahkan Kaguya sekarang sedang menangis . Itu bisa saja menjadi trending topik didesa itu jika melihat keadaan hokagenya seperti ini . "Naruto-kun , maafkan aku.." ucap Hinata lirih . Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan air matanya jatuh , dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air mata diwajah suaminya itu . " Hinata-chan , kau tidak marah padaku?" kembali air mata itu jatuh . Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum , lihat suaminya ini , ia tidak takut pada Kaguya tapi takut akan kemarahannya dan kemarahan anaknya . Naruto menghambur dipelukan Hinata , ia menangis dipundak orang yang sangat dirindukannya . " Maafkan aku Hinata-chan , aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik . Maafkan aku.." jika sudah begini Naruto sama keadaannya dengan Boruto yang menangis tadi pagi , badannya gemetar , napasnya senggugukkan .

Hinata menarik kepala suaminya itu dan terlihatlah air mata membanjiri seluruh matanya dan pipinya . Ia bingung bagaimana ini ?. Ia menawarkan bajunya untuk menjadi elapan kemuka suaminya itu karena ia tidak sedang membawa sapu tangan saat itu . Suaminya sedikit tertawa melihat keluguan istrinya itu . " Mari , Naruto-kun kita berjuang bersama . Kita adalah keluarga didalam keluarga tidak ada perceraian ikatan" . Kembali kepercayaan diri Naruto tumbuh didalam hatinya . " Kau harus berusaha Naruto-kun . Kau ayahnya . Ayah dan anak tidaklah berbeda jauh . Maka dari itu , kau pasti mengenal anakmu karena kau juga mengenal dirimu sendiri" sambung Hinata . Senyum manis disertai tatapan meyakinkan membuat Naruto hidup kembali seutuhnya . Ia mengambil kedua tangan Hinata menggemgamnya erat , " Terimakasih Hinata . Ini semua karena kau tetap berada disisiku" ia mencium tangan istrinya itu . Diotak Naruto sudah terkonsep sebuah rencana agar hubungannya dengan Boruto kembali baik .

Sifat 1 : Suka mencari perhatian orang

Sarapan pagi yang dilakukan Hinata dan Naruto dimeja makan terbilang cukup ramai . Karena dari tadi Naruto terus saja berbicara dan mengajak Hinata untuk berbicara juga . Mereka tertawa bersama , menggoda satu sama lain dan saling bertukar cerita selama mereka tidak bersama . Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan bagi mereka . Tunggu ! 'Mereka' ? Naruto dan Hinata ? bagaimana dengan Boruto ? . Anak kecil itu sedang duduk dengan pandangan malasnya kearah orang tuanya , jika sudah begini ia sama saja menjadi anak buangan dan penonton setia . Bukannya tidak berusaha , ia sudah sangat berusaha agar Hinata dapat memperhatikannya lagi . Mulai dari menjatuhkan sendok , piring , berteriak-teriak dan menepuk-nepuk meja makannya . Tapi hasilnya Nihil ! Hinata hanya melihatnya saja dan kembali sarapan dan berbincang dengan Naruto .

Walaupun dari tadi ia dan Hinata terus saja mengacuhkan Boruto , baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja namun mata Naruto tak pernah tidak memperhatikan perubahan raut muka Boruto . Ia melihat anaknya yang sedang sangat kesal sekarang . Ia diam-diam tertawa kecil , ternyata rencananya berjalan lancar . Setelah selesai sarapan Hinata pergi keruang tamu karena mendengar telepon rumah yang berbunyi . Maka tinggallah Naruto dan Boruto didapur .

Hening . Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan . Merasa bosan dan juga takut akan Ayahnya , Boruto perlahan menangis dan semakin lama semakin keras . Naruto dengan sigap bangkit dan mengangkat Boruto kedalam gendongannya . Walaupun menerima sedikit penolakan diawalnya namun jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti jika membiarkan Boruto terus menangis , bisa – bisa badannya bisa kena banyak jyuken oleh ayah mertuanya karena terus terang jika Hinata sudah sangat marah pada Naruto , ia akan pergi dari rumah dan melaporkan semuanya pada ayahnya , dan tamatlah riwayat Naruto .

Ditimangnya Boruto seperti yang dilakukan Hinata kurang - lebih . Walaupun gaya menimangnya bisa memungkinkan Boruto terjatuh karena satu kakinya tidak ada dalam gendongan dan bergantung begitu saja namun setidaknya ia sudah berusaha . Daan berhasil membuat Boruto diam . "Naruto-kun , Sakura-chan yang menelpon dan ia ingin bicara padamu" ucap Hinata . Ia tersenyum manis kearah anaknya , ia sudah agak lega kini suaminya dan anaknya sudah bisa sedikit berhubungan lagi . Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan langsung saja Boruto juga membalas tangan ibunya itu seperti meminta Hinatalah yang mengendongnya . HInata tersenyum dan mengambil Boruto pelan dari gendongan Naruto , lalu Naruto pergi .

Boruto diam-diam melihat kepergian Naruto . Sampai ia tidak bisa lagi melihatnya karena Naruto sudah berbelok keruang tamu . Matanya beralih kearah ibunya . Ia sedang berada dipelukan ibunya saat ini . "kaa..." Hinata melihat kearah anaknya . " Ya Boruto-kun?" , Boruto menunjuk kearah Naruto tadi pergi . "tos…" , " Tousan ?" , " Tos.." Hinata sangat gemas jika melihat anaknya saat ini berusaha sekali untuk bicara . " Kau merindukan Tousan , bukan ?" goda HInata sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Boruto pelan dengan jari telunjuknya . Yang digoda dengan cepat diam , sambil menggembungkan pipinya seolah mengerti saat ini sedang digoda muncul rona merah dipipinya . " Boruto-kun apa masih marah dengan Tousan ?" Boruto diam melihat wajah agak serius Hinata , sepertinya balita pirang itu sedang dilanda bingung ia melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengikutinya seolah mengatakan tidak . Padahal Hinata memang dengan sengaja menggelengkan kepalanya agar anaknya itu mengikutinya juga . " Tidak ?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan senyumnya dan sedikit membesarkan matanya ( Mengg0da anak kecil ) , betul saja Boruto semakin cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sekarang disertai tertawaan . " Baiklah , ayo kita kesana" .

Dari kejauhan Hinata bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa bahagia sekali pikirnya namun muncul kecumburuannya saat itu juga . Ketika melihat Hinata datang dengan cepat Naruto bersikap seperti biasa saja . Hinata meletakkan Boruto dikarpetnya yang diatasnya sudah ada banyak mainannya , sedangkan dia duduk tak jauh dari Boruto sesekali ia diam untuk menguping pembicaraan Naruto dengan Sakura namun itu terlalu sulit karena entah mengapa Boruto berteriak-teriak sambil memainkan mainannya . Sudahlah pikirnya pasrah .

Sifat 2 : Percemburu

Sudah agak lama hampir 10 menit Naruto tak kunjung juga memutuskan saluran teleponnya dengan Sakura . Ia bosan juga . Tapi untung saja ada Boruto yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya , anaknya itu terus melakukan keributan dan membuat kebosanannya sedikit berkurang . Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa baru saja Naruto duduk disampingnya saat ini . Ia berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto . Namun sama sekali tak bisa ! ia murka atas dirinya sendiri , mengapa sekali saja ia tidak bisa marah sepenuhnya kepada suaminya itu . ia menyerah . Ia melihat keNaruto saat ini . Rona merah muncul seketika dipipi putih Hinata , sekarang suaminya ini sedang tersenyum manis sekali , ' Aku akan meleleh' pikirnya dengan cepat ia membuang mukanya kearah lain . Dan kembali Boruto menjadi penonton setia .

Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Hinata . Lalu menciumnya . Namun tak ada respon . Ia menedekatkana wajahnya kepipi Hinata lalu menciumnya tetap saja tak ada respon . " Berarti yang dibilang Sakura itu salah !" dengus Naruto . Sakura ? yang dibilang Sakura ? jangan-jangan… . Hinata dengan cepat menoleh kearah Naruto . " Itu tidak benar Naruto , dialah yang rindu kepada Sasuke-san , pasti Sakura-chan mengatakan bahwa aku merindu-" kata-katanya terputus disaat bersamaan Naruto memeluk Hinata . " Ternyata benar . Aku juga merindukanmu , Hinata-chan . Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah mengatakannya ?" . Muka Hinata memerah lagi , kedoknya ketahuan .

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya , lalu membelai rambut Hinata lembut . Membelai poni rata Hinata yang dibelai memejamkan matanya , ya memang itulah yang dirindukannya saat ini . Perlahan ia merasakan perubahan pada bibirnya , namun cepat sadar karena pergerakan ini . Ia menyambut ciuman suaminya itu . Dengan hangat dan pelan mereka menukar kerinduannya . Namun ada yang berbeda sat ini . Narutolah yang melepas ciuman mereka , biasanya Hinata apa yang terjadi ? .

Ternyata Boruto ! anak mereka sudah sampai dikaki Naruto dan memukul-mukul kaki ayahnya itu . " Boruto kau.." ujar Naruto tak percaya . Oh come on Naruto bukan berarti ia sudah memaafkanmu bukan ? . " Boruto-kun sudah bisa jalan ?" walaupun dengan bantuan sedikit dari Naruto , Boruto sudah ada digendongan Hinata . "Kaasan…"Hinata dan Naruto sangat terkejut . itu adalah kata pertama anak mereka yang diucapkan dengan lafalan yang benar . " Ia , kaasan" Hinata terlalu senang dan langsung memeluk anaknya itu . yang dipeluk malah tertawa besar akibat senang sekali dia bisa bersama kaasannya lagi . Hinata melepas pelukannya dan mencium pipi Boruto . Boruto meraih muka Hinata lalu diciumnya dibibir Hinata dengan cepat . Hinata terkikik geli , ternyata anaknya ini belajar begitu cepat namun dengan cepat lagi ia mencium bibir anaknya itu kilat . Mereka tertawa bersama .

Boruto menoleh kearah ayahnya yang saat ini tengah dilanda kesedihan karena merasa ia tidak diperlukan saat ini . Ia menghentikan tertawaannya . Ia mengahadap ayahnya dengan bantuan ibunya . "Touuusann.." ucapnya keras dan memeluk lengan Naruto . Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang . Ia menoleh kearah anaknya itu . Dengan cepat ia menggendong anak itu dan memeluknya , menciumnya dan mengangkat-angkatnya seperti terbang . " Maafkan Tousan , Boruto-kun… Maafkan Tousan…" ucapnya pelan saat ia memeluk anaknya itu . "Touuuusan.." ucap Boruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto kilat . " hahahaha.. kau ini " tawa Naruto disertai senyuman khasnya lalu mengecup bibir Boruto kilat . Mereka saling tertawa . Cengiran khas mereka terlihat begitu jelas diwaah ayah dan anak kecil ini .

Sekarang sudah sore , kamar mandi bernuansa biru laut itu terdengar sangat ramai , tertawaan demi tertawaan yang keras terdengar dari sana . Sekarang Hinata sedang memandikan Boruto . Hinata menggelitik pada leher Boruto dan sontak saja yang digelitikipun tertawa sambil menngeliat tak menentu . " Jadi apa Boruto-kun sudah memaafkan Tousan ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menaik-turunkan kepalanya tanda mulai menghipnotis Boruto agar melakukan seperti itu juga ( meniyakan ) . Dan tentu saja Boruto mengikutinya . " Kau anak yang baik Boruto=kun ! . Kau sama percis seperti ayahmu , sangat penyayang , tak peduli itu siapa karena semua orang itu penting dan perlu mendapat kasih sayang …" ucap Hinata pelan . Oh ayolah Hinata ! Mana mungkin Boruto bisa tahu apa maksudmu , kau terlalu banyak berbicara ! . " Haaha , maaf Boruto-kun . Kaasan jadi terbawa masa lalu. Baiklah . Pakaian warna apa untuk malam nanti ?" goda Hinata . Boruto tertawa keras . Memebuat Hinata tersenyum geli .

Naruto bisa melihat istri dan anak nya yang sedang bergulat ( Kurang-lebih) dikamar . Namanya juga anak-anak , susah sekali memakaikan baju , baru saja dipakaikan sudah kencing lagi , saat diganti malah berlarian ntah kemana , " Boruto-kun … " panggil Hinata seperti mencari . " Kau mencari penjahat kecil ini Hinata-chan ?" dan ternyata Boruto sudah ada dipangkuan NAruto sambil menonton tv dengan tidak memakai sehelai benangpun ditubuh kecilnya . " Boruto-kun , nanti kau masuk angin..!" dengan nada khawatir khas ibu muda . " hahaha , sudahlah biarkan Hinata" . " Tidak !" . " Naruto-kun ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!" ucap Hinata setengah menaha napasnya . Sekarang suaminya ini sedang membuka bajunya , " Pakai bajumu , Naru-Kyaaa!" Hinata melesat ntah kemana . " Hinata-chan ?" ntah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata , lihatlah , baju Naruto dipakai untuk membalut tubuh Boruto agar tidak masuk angin . Lalu apa yang dipiirkan Hinata ? " Dasar Ayah sama saja dengan Anak ! Sama-sama Mesum !" . Hahaha .. TAMAT

Yoshhh ! Maafkan aku karena membuat fic baru , itu karena aku gak tau dan udh bingung gimana cara add new chapter . Maaf sekali lagiiii

Dan terima kasih yang sudah meriview my first fic ini . Mungkin tidak semua saya balas , tapi saya sangat bersyukur karena kalian sudah membaca bahkan meninggalkan review . Terimakasih banyakkk . Arigatooo ! Terus cintai dan lestarikan dunia fanfiction ! Thanks !


End file.
